


Dusk With You

by Electrikatty



Series: House of LAMP [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Catching Fireflies, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Star Gazing, Twenty One Questions, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrikatty/pseuds/Electrikatty
Summary: The four boys share moments while the sun sets.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: House of LAMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742191
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Dusk With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely soft, with only a teeny tiny bit of angst. Even then, I don't count it as that. It's more of a hint into how everyone met. ;)

Dusk was Roman’s favorite time of the day. He loved the moment when the sun would fall past the horizon just enough to paint the sky in pinks and oranges, the clouds becoming cotton candy in the atmosphere. While it was bright on the horizon, there were parts of the sky that the moon and some of the brightest stars became visible, blinking into existence. The best part, though, was the fireflies.

Roman spotted a yellow blip near the bushes and rushed forward. He cupped his hands around the bug. “I caught one!” he shouted.

“You’d catch more if you didn’t attack them like that,” Logan countered from his blanket in the grass. “Like Virgil, for instance.” Logan presented his case by gesturing a hand to his other friend hunting fireflies.

Virgil stood in the clearing holding out his arms as the bugs crawled on his hands and arms. It was one of the few times Virgil had decided to wear a tank top instead of a sweater or his signature hoodie. His bare arms were almost speckled with black dots that occasionally blinked. 

“You’re like a Christmas tree!” Patton said, bounding over. He looked at one particular firefly sitting on Virgil’s pinkie.

“It’s just five, Pat.” Virgil blinked at a realization no one else came to but him. He widened his steps, now standing in a power stance. “I am a man who has  _ five fireflies _ !” 

His friends fell into fits of giggles and laughs. Patton doubled over in shock, a cough catching in his throat at the surprise of the joke as he chuckled. Roman leaned back in a hearty laugh, his eyes shut, not noticing his firefly had floated away in the chaos. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose but was grinning wide despite his pretend annoyance. 

Virgil reached forward one last time, cupping his hand around what seemed to be nothing but air. But then…

“I am a  _ man _ who has  _ six fireflies _ !!”

There was no containing everyone’s laughter after that.

“If you could visit or live anywhere in the world, Roman, where would you?”

Despite knowing each other for four years, they still played these games of just asking each other random questions in circles. It was always good for filling the silence and making conversation; that and it was fun.

Roman ran a hand down his face. “Aww, geez. I’d love to go everywhere: Paris, Venice, Greece, NYC. I wanna see it all! But when it comes to living somewhere… I don’t know.” He felt his face warm, grateful for the darkness, and the fact that all of them were on their backs, looking at the night sky, listening to Logan ramble about space every so often.

The truth of the matter was that he always wanted to be with his favorite three people in the world. But he wasn’t ready to say that. Not yet, at least.

“That’s fair,” Patton replied. “Your turn.”

Roman clicked his tongue, rolling his neck as he thought. He hummed. “Virgil?”

“Yeah?”

Roman blinked in consideration. “Feel free to pass this one if you don’t wanna answer, but… what was one of the weirdest things that happened to you?”

Virgil huffed air through his nose in a silent laugh. “Oh, that’s easy.”

“Really?” Logan prompted with a turn of his head.

“Spill!” Roman demanded as he flipped over to sit upright. The other three followed suit.

Virgil crossed his legs and grabbed his ankles. “Definitely the time I had an anxiety attack in front of the three coolest people I knew who I thought hated me and then we became friends because I cried.”

Logan grinned as Roman chuckled, “Oof, how embarrassing of me… can’t believe we were like that.”

Patton surged forward with a coo. “We love you, Virgil!”

Virgil patted his friend’s back. “I know. I love you guys too.”

Dusk was definitely his favorite time of day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always open to prompts, suggestions, and questions. Please comment your thoughts!


End file.
